Screws used to fix an implant to an underlying bone, for instance in craniofacial applications, are relatively small in order to maintain a low profile of the implant. Conventional drivers are configured to transfer torque to craniofacial screws sufficient to drive the screws into complementary screw holes of the implant. It has been found that cruciform drives are able to withstand the insertion torque associated with inserting the screws to a desired depth.
Currently, screws are held in modules so that their heads can be mated with the cruciform drive of a screw driver. During operation, the user aligns the screw driver to the screw, and a compressive force is applied to the screw driver to wedge the screw onto the screw driver. In many cases, the screw driver is pre-loaded by operating room personnel and passed to the surgeon for screw insertion. Multiple screw drivers are often used, so as to reduce the delay in fixing the implant to underlying bone. Unfortunately, this current technique can result in variation of either or both of alignment of the screw with the driver and the force used to wedge the screw onto the driver. Therefore, screws can fall off the driver because they care misaligned or not sufficiently wedged onto the screw driver. This may increase the duration of the surgical procedure, and become a nuisance for the user.